Et si, finalement, le paradis existait ?
by Ptitange99
Summary: Et si l'épisode "the pain in the heart" ne s'était pas fini comme ça ... si quelque chose d'autre était arrivé ce soir là, au karaoké. La curiosité est un bon défaut : ou plutôt une qualité alors LISEZ :


Booth l'avait appelé 30 minutes plus tôt, lui demandant de le rejoindre vers 8h au karaoké dans lequel ils avaient fait leur enquête. Le tueur avait été finalement trouvé, il s'agissait du voisin de la victime.

Comme à chaque fin d'enquête, Brennan sentait la tension s'évader de son corps, la relaxant au plus haut point.  
Elle était en train de travailler sur un soldat datant de la guerre de sécession lorsqu'elle reçu son appel. Elle termina ses examinations, pris son manteau et se dirigea vers la sortie du Jeffersonian. En ne voyant personne dans le labo, elle se demanda un moment si elle n'avait pas largement dépassé les heures de travail d'un employé normal, puis cette pensée s'enfuit aussi vite qu'elle était apparue : sa montre affichait 7h43 … elle serait à l'heure. Elle se surprit néanmoins à se demander où se trouvaient Angela, Hodgins, Zach et Camille.  
Elle rentra dans sa Mercedes métallisée et mit le contact en route. La route n'était pas longue, avec un peu de chance, elle serait peut être même en avance.

La voix d'un jeune homme attira son attention lorsqu'elle sorti de sa voiture. Elle ne connaissait pas la chanson qu'il interprétait, mais elle pensa qu'il avait un niveau sonore et une motivation fort élevé pour un chanteur de karaoké. La chanson était finie lorsqu'elle franchit la porte du bâtiment. La chose qui la frappa le plus fut la vue de son équipe en pleine discussion autour d'une table. Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait et Booth s'approcha d'elle d'un pas enjoué.

« Que se passe t'il ? Pourquoi m'avez-vous demandé de venir ici, Booth ? »  
« Votre envie de chanter en direct devant la foule. C'est inné, Bones ! »

Comprenant ce qui était en train de se passer, elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

« Pas question. » dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.  
« Hey j'ai la musique, l'insouciance … que vous faut-il de plus ? »

Son équipe se mit alors à l'encourager et elle se senti prise au piège, mais d'une agréable manière. Elle entendit alors les premières notes de « Girls just wanna have fun » de Cindy Lauper. Booth l'écoutait donc de temps en temps.  
Sweets s'approcha d'elle et se mit à lui parler. Après cela, elle monta sur la scène et commença son show. Elle n'en avait rien à faire des contraintes, elle voulait juste s'éclater … et prouver à Booth que sa mère ne mentait pas en disant qu'elle chantait mieux que l'interprète originale.

Au fur et à mesure que la chanson se déroulait, elle se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise en voyant que l'audience la suivait. Booth avait une expression de gamin fou, il arborait un sourire béat, Cam et Angela rigolaient, en tout cas tout le monde semblait s'amuser, ce qui lui donna encore plus confiance en elle.

Elle était prise par sa chanson, sautait, s'amusait. Ca devait faire bien longtemps que ça ne lui était plus arrivé, se mit-elle-même à penser. Le refrain revenait et son enthousiasme la coupa du monde.

Puis tout d'un coup, elle entendit un coup de feu, elle s'arrêta de chanter et tourna la tête rapidement pour voir ce qui se passait. Elle vit Booth de dos, debout et devant lui, Pam, la folle qui l'avait traité d'épouvantail. Mais ce qui la choquait le plus était ce qu'elle tenait dans sa main : un fusil, et ce qui s'échappait de celui-ci : de la fumée.  
Malgré le fait que le Dr. Tempérance Brennan avait un QI plus élevé que la moyenne, elle ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui se passait. Puis tout devint plus clair lorsque Booth s'écroula par terre. Elle se précipita vers lui, en tentant de l'aider. Il respirait encore mais avait l'air faible. Elle s'agenouilla à côté de lui, il la fixait, elle se sentait désemparée.  
Puis ce fut un cri :Angela.  
Brennan se tourna et vit que Pam avait toujours son arme braqué dans le vide. Elle croisa son regard et senti la main de Booth attraper la sienne. Il serrait fort, trop fort peut être pour ses phalanges.  
Brennan ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, elle avait toujours cru que Pam avait un faible pour Booth, alors pourquoi aurait-elle voulu le tuer.

Puis ce fut une étincelle de folie dans le regard de Pam qui lui donna la réponse. Elle ne voulait pas tuer Booth mais bien elle. Booth avait du se lever et étant dans la trajectoire, se prendre la balle.

Elle vit le révolver changer de direction et se diriger vers elle. Brennan ne savait que faire et regarda autour d'elle. Elle aperçu l'arme de Booth à quelques centimètre d'elle et tendit sa main vers celui-ci lorsqu'elle entendit Pam articuler dans la colère :

« Tout ça c'est de votre faute ! Vous l'avez tué »

Brennan attrapa le révolver et tendit le bras mais c'était trop tard. La balle s'était logée dans sa poitrine. De nouveaux cris s'échappèrent de la salle, et tout devint précipité. Elle se souvient avoir pensé : « fait attention que tu ne tombe pas sur Booth » ou des bêtes choses comme « Sweets nous avait prévenu » ou encore « ça fait plus mal qu'on ne le pense » et elle tomba à genoux.

Elle vit alors Hodgins et Sweets se précipiter vers Pam et lui prendre le pistolet. Mais la douleur était trop fulgurante, elle du mettre ses mains à terres pour s'empêcher de s'effondrer. Elle entendit des gens courir, et une voix hurler :

« Appelez une ambulance ! »

Sa vision commença à se brouiller et des mains attrapèrent ses épaules. Des mains fortes, celles de Booth. Elle pensa qu'elle rêvait, on lui avait tiré dessus, ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Elle regarda le plancher et vit son sang couler, lentement, mais sans doute pas assez lentement.

« Bones … »

Elle se senti tirée en arrière et être prise par des bras musclés. Il était assis contre un mur et l'avait prise dans ses bras, sa tête posée contre son épaule.

« Je … je n'arrive plus à respirer, Booth ! »  
« Shuuut, ne parlez pas, vous allez vous en sortir ! »  
« Sin… cèrement, j'en doute fortement. La balle a du tran… transperçer mon os thoracique ce qui devrait me laisser appro…ximativement … deux ou trois minutes tout au plus »  
« Bones ne dites pas ça … »

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme … elle senti sa main serrer la sienne encore plus fort, des larmes couler le long de ses cheveux … ses larmes !  
« Bones … accrochez-vous … »  
« Vous aussi, Booth, vous aussi … »  
Jamais de sa vie elle ne s'était sentie mieux que là, dans ses bras …

FIN


End file.
